


Thanks for Saving My Life

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [37]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Chase is a Fireman, Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Yeah Chicago Fire, all that other jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is a Fireman who saves House from a fire.</p><p>House decides to show his appreciation.</p><p>Wink, Wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Saving My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith, she's a genius, you see :)

"Sir?" called a voice and House frowned, inhaling more of the smoke and coughing violently. He was so hot. So incredibly hot, the house burning around him, and he was trapped, trapped in the kitchen, he'd tried smashing the window with his cane to release some of the smoke, it was too small for him to climb out of. Crackling and thudding, the sound of falling beams and embers spreading across the floor as fire engulfed the house. "Sir?! Sir, can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear me!"

House strained, forcing his eyes open, the floor was so _hot_ under his back, and yet...the fireman leaning over him took his mind off it. After all, he was used to dealing with pain. He had sun kissed skin, red cheeks from the heat, short hair, but quite thick, golden locks, spiked up ever so slightly, deep ocean blue eyes, blazing like the house, with concern. He's clean shaven, looks young and strong in a yellow and orange fireman's uniform, he's wearing a helmet, and an oxygen mask is hanging around his neck, he's pulling one out for House. House coughed, retching "It's...s-so stupid...of...you to be...in here..."

The young man managed a small smile, tying the oxygen mask around House's face, and immediately, the older man was breathing easier. The man lifted House up, strong and lithe, standing over the rubble and kicking a door down, ignoring the new burst of flames he created as he stepped through it. Once they were outside, he placed House on the gurney, nodding at the attending doctors. "I don't know how long he was in there, seemed trapped in the kitchen, he uses a cane, right..." he nodded, and House couldn't really hear the other end of the conversation "I know mate, okay...well, there were a couple of ID's in there...I don't know, I think the oven just went, what? No. Don't worry, it's not that deep, I'll get it checked out though..."

"Australian..." he slurred through the mask, and the paramedics looked down at him

"What's your name, Sir?"

"Stupid...imbecile..." Because really, the Australian fireman must be an idiot, to walk into a house that was bursting with flames, like some sort of devil possessed haunted apartment. The paramedic frowned

"We're here to help you, Sir. Now please, try to relax."

...

...

...

They released House two hours later. He was fine, no burns, he was lucky really, as he changed back into his non-charred clothes that had been saved from the wreckage that was...Wilson's apartment. Yikes. Jimmy wouldn't be too pleased about that. He hobbled down the hospital corridor, about to go and preach to Cuddy about why he should be given a few days off work, when he happed to look inside a room, to see Foreman treating the Australian Fireman who had saved his life.

He was still in his uniform trousers, but was shirtless, without his hat, and hissing as Foreman dabbed antiseptic along a slice in his arm, it didn't look too deep, but it was red and angry.

"Hey, it's the stupid Australian." House greeted cheerfully, limping into the room. The blond looked up and Foreman sighed

"House, this is one of the Firemen who would responded to your fire." Foreman reminded

"I know, he's the one who saved my life." House nodded, and Foreman stared at him "Doesn't make him any less stupid. Foreman, get out." Foreman didn't even argue, finishing bandaging up the wound, and leaving, closing the door behind him. House grabbed a stool with wheels and slid over in front of the young man, admiring his lightly muscled torso. "So, you get that saving me?" he asked, pointing to the bandage, the man rubbed the back of his neck

"A beam barely scratched me on the way down, I didn't realise how it looked. Didn't even realise it had cut the skin." He licked his lips thoughtfully "I'm Chase, by the way, Robert Chase."

"I'm House." The older doctor smirked, an idea forming, "You know, looking at your chart, I can see you haven't had a physical in a long time."

Chase frowned "You're not...looking at my chart?"

"I checked it before I came in," he grinned "I'm awfully prepared like that." Chase stared at him, eyes wide and expression innocent. "Drop your pants and turn around."

Chase stared at House for a second, before blanching "Are you serious?" He exclaimed, colour rushing to his cheeks and House found himself intoxicated by the innocence as he locked the door, nodding. Chase swallowed "I've uh...I've never...I don't..."

House rolled his eyes, standing "Relax. I'm a doctor."

Chase nodded, hands fumbling with the buttons of his trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear as House snapped on a pair of latex gloves ominously. He turned, placing his hands on the table, so his pert ass stuck out nicely. House grinned, and Chase ducked his head down "What exactly are yo- _oh."_ He swore to himself as House slid on lubed up finger into Chase's tight hole, the doctor moved it around gently, before finding the prostate and massaging it vigorously. " _Holy shit."_

House grinned, watching Chase subconsciously rock into the pleasurable touch, as he slid in another finger beside the first, stretching him. "How's that feel, fireman?" He whispered hotly into Chase's ear and the young man groaned loudly, head tipping back.

"I-I take it you're not giving me a real physical?" Chase panted, as House positioned the head of his cock at his hole.

"Oh I disagree," House smirked, hands on Chase's hips "We're about to get very physical." And he thrust upwards sharply, filling the toned man with one thrust, stretching him to the brim, hands pulling Chase down to meet him and the younger whined, stretching his toes to get away. "Hey, shh, it's okay, I've got you," House whispered, settling into a gentle rhythm, until Chase started grunting, pushing back down as his prostate was hit dead on each thrust, sending stars spiralling into his vision. House's fingertips curled in pleasure, Chase felt amazing around him, muscled clenching sporadically.

Chase, for the first time in his life, came untouched, hard, onto the bed, sweating a little as he felt House spill inside him. House bit the back of his neck and Chase slumped forward, moaning as House pulled out. He rested his head on his arms as cum dribbled out of his hole "Was that a thank you?"

House smirked, smacking Chase's ass lovingly "Something like that, fireman."


End file.
